The present invention relates to a mud guard system for a drive chain of a motorcycle.
As the mud guard device of the above-specified type, there is known in the prior art a mud guard device in which a drive chain is made to run on both a front sprocket connected to an engine and a sprocket connected to a rear wheel at the trailing end of a rear fork and which is equipped with a chain cover or another mud guard member for enclosing said chain. In this case, however, the mud guard member is generally of the type, which is fixed to the rear fork, and it must necessarily have relatively large size.